En parlant de l'humanité
by Nelja
Summary: Fic de discussion entre Vash et Knives après la fin, sur leur relation, et sur le droit de l'humanité à vivre... Je pense avoir réussi à concilier in character et happy end.


Bon, je voulais faire ma propre version de ce qui se passe entre Vash et Knives après la fin de la série, en français, pas trop pessimiste, sans romance, et pas trop out of character. Je sais que le sujet n'est pas original. Et en plus, il ne se passe rien, que de la parlotte. Voilà. Ah oui, et bien sur, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Nightow...

* * *

Vash attendait.  
Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'attendre, depuis qu'il avait ramené son frère. S'arrêtant parfois pour somnoler vaguement, mais sans dormir vraiment.  
Il avait peur.  
Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à ne pas le tuer, de ne pas avoir trahi Rem une seconde fois. Mais le plus difficile restait encore à faire.

La colère qu'il avait ressentie envers son frère s'était estompée au cours de leur combat, quand il lui avait tiré dessus encore et encore. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une profonde amertume.   
Et le sentiment qu'il devait absolument ramener son frère de son côté.

_Pas seulement pour les humains.  
Pas seulement pour Rem.  
Aussi pour moi et pour lui.  
Parce que je l'aimais plus que tout à part Rem.  
Et qu'il me manque._

Je peux tout lui pardonner.  
Je lui ai déjà pardonné... je crois.  
Je peux le supplier.  
Mais rien de tout cela ne marchera.

Rem.  
Que dois-je faire?  
Je serai seul, cette fois.  
Si tu pouvais l'aider tu l'aurais déjà fait.

  


Knives prit un peu de temps à prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Un lit d'humain. Une douleur cuisante, à laquelle il avait l'impression d'être déjà presque habitué. Vash. Il pouvait percevoir sa présence dans la pièce, une présence qu'il n'avait pas ressentie ainsi depuis longtemps.  
Vash lui avait tiré dessus, pour la troisième fois.  
Il lui avait fait du mal. Il n'en était toujours pas venu à penser comme lui. Il n'avait toujours pas compris que les humains étaient mauvais, même après avoir eu tous les Gung-Ho guns envoyés pour le faire souffrir. Il n'avait toujours pas reconnu qu'il était tellement plus simple de tuer l'araignée pour sauver le papillon, même après avoir été obligé de tuer quelqu'un dans une telle circonstance.   
Et il le détestait probablement.  
Mais c'était lui.  
Knives décida que cela valait la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il souleva à demi une paupière, ne voulant pas montrer encore qu'il s'était réveillé. Mais Vash s'en était déjà rendu compte, apparemment. Il le regardait, un calme sourire aux lèvres. Comment pouvait-il sourire après ce qui s'était passé? Après...

Vash n'avait pas renoncé à ses idées. Le fait qu'il soit encore vivant en témoignait. Oh, bien sur, Knives n'aurait pas vraiment voulu que Vash le tue - encore que l'idée d'avoir son frère regrettant éternellement sa mort soit plutôt tentante, au fond.  
Mais cela montrait aussi qu'il avait échoué encore une fois. Il était en vie pour les mauvaises raisons. N'est-ce pas?

  


« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué?  
Pour les idéaux de cette femme détestable, ou parce que tu m'aimes encore un peu? »

Vash hésita. La réponse était pourtant évidente, mais il savait qu'elle ne plairait pas à son frère.  
Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, pourtant.  
« Les deux, je pense... »

  


Bien sur, Vash pensait encore à elle. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait fait rien d'autre que de penser à elle pendant tout ce temps.  
Penser à elle et pas à lui, Knives.  
Cette seule pensée lui faisait plus mal que toute douleur physique.  
Pourquoi son frère ne souffrait-il pas aussi? Pourquoi restait-il ainsi, à le regarder avec son demi-sourire.  
Non, ce n'était pas juste.

« A voir comment tu me regardes, j'ai pourtant l'impression que je suis le dernier à qui tu peux pardonner.  
Que tu aimes n'importe lequel de ces humains plus que moi. Cela... Cela me fait vomir.  
C'est encore ce qu'elle t'a appris? C'est parce qu'ils sont de son espèce?  
C'est elle qui t'a appris à me détester.  
Avec le reste de ses stupides idées. Son ticket pour le futur. Personne n'a le droit de tuer personne.  
Ah, c'est vrai, celui-là, tu l'a oublié à ta convenance.»

  


« Knives... »  
Vash n'avait pu retenir un gemissement de reproche. Il ne se rappelait plus à quel point les paroles de Knives pouvaient être cruelles.  
_Je crois que je peux lui pardonner._ se força-t-il à penser.

  


Encouragé par ce succès, Knives continua, nourissant cet espoir désespéré et puéril que si ses paroles réussissaient à blesser Vash même un peu, le fossé entre eux deux diminuerait, que cette position de faiblesse extrême dans laquelle il se trouvait s'atténuerait.

« Tu as tué Legato. Une bonne chose de faite.   
Oh, il était raisonnablement intelligent pour un humain.   
Je l'ai fait adhérer aveuglément à mes idées, puis je l'ai tourné contre son espèce, juste comme cette sorcière a fait pour toi.  
Tu peux considérer ça comme une vengeance personnelle, si tu veux. »  
...  
« Tu ne dis rien? »

  


Vash tremblait presque, de peine contenue.  
« Je voulais te laisser parler, écouter tout ce que tu as à me dire. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses vraiment?  
Je t'aime toujours, et j'essaie de te comprendre. »

  


Une déclaration d'amour qui sonnait faux, qui sonnait comme de la manipulation.   
_Cela ne me fait même pas moins mal._ songea Knives amèrement.

« Nous avons déjà parlé, de nombreuses fois.  
Tu ne veux pas me comprendre, tu veux me récupérer.  
Tu ne me convertiras pas aux idéaux de cette femme.»

« Je sais.  
J'ai décidé de trouver mes propres mots à partir de maintenant.  
J'ai tout laissé derrière moi sur le lieu de notre combat. Le pistolet que tu m'avais donné. La cape aux couleurs de Rem. La croix de Wolfwood.  
Je t'ai juste ramené, toi.  
Je ne pouvais pas te convaincre avec ses paroles.  
Avec les miennes je peux essayer.»

Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Vash précédemment, ces phrases le touchèrent plus que tout ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre.  
_Se peut-il que je sois encore si important pour lui, après tout le mal que je lui ai fait?_  
Il voulait, il devait dire quelque chose. Une dénégation. Quelque chose de méchant. Mais il en était incapable.  
« Vraiment? »  
Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Vash, au lieu de lui répondre par des paroles trompeuses, lui sourit. Un vrai sourire. Timide, mais sincère.

« Vash... Pourquoi m'as-tu tiré dessus?  
Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi?  
Je voulais... je voulais seulement que tu sois avec moi. »

_C'est fini._ songea Knives. Il savait qu'il aurait complètement perdu, après ce qu'il allait dire.  
Bien sur, ses torts envers son frère étaient immenses. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser en premier!

« Je t'ai fait du mal, moi aussi, après... je suis désolé. Je voulais te montrer ce que les humains que tu aimes tant sont capables de faire... ou alors je voulais que tu souffres autant que j'avais souffert de ta trahison et de ma solitude, pour que nous soyions à égalité. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a été le plus blessé, finalement... »

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cette dernière phrase avant de la dire. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'elle était vraie. Même si en ce qui concernait son frère, c'étaient pour de mauvaises raisons.  
_Comment as-tu pu t'attacher autant à ces stupides humains?_

Il regarda Vash, qui semblait choqué. Autant en finir, maintenant. Puisque de toute façon, il avait perdu, perdu, perdu, puisqu'il l'aimait trop, puisqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout lui pardonner à la première manifestation d'affection sincère.

« Je voudrais m'excuser... J'ai failli te tuer lors de notre dernier combat. Je ne peux pas nier que j'aurais tiré, même si cela me fait horreur de m'en rendre compte. Je suis content que tu aies gagné. Si tu étais mort, je ne t'aurais pas survécu.»  
_Rien ni personne ne t'aurait survécu._ rajouta-t-il mentalement.

  


Vash le regarda dans les yeux. Etaient-ce là les véritables pensées de Knives?  
_Il me disait toujours que j'étais trop sentimental._  
« C'est vrai? » demanda-t-il.

C'était son tour d'être incertain et de poser des questions idiotes.  
C'était son tour de ne pouvoir croire à la sincérité de son frère.

« Bien sur! Pourquoi crois-tu que...? »  
Knives s'interrompit lorsque Vash se mit à pleurer.

_Il a toujours essayé de me faire croire qu'il était plus raisonnable que moi._

« Tu as toujours essayé de me faire croire...  
Que j'étais le seul de nous deux à avoir des sentiments.  
Je n'ai pas pu savoir que tu souffrais vraiment de mon absence.  
Je croyais... que tu me voulais avec toi juste pour te prouver à toi-même que tu avais raison. »

_Mais comment ai-je pu le croire?  
Alors que je le connaissais si bien quand nous étions enfants._

  


Les larmes de Vash continaient de couler, et Knives se sentait presque déplacé. Il ne comprenait plus. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était pour lui que Vash pleurait.

Vash le serra dans ses bras, et il se sentit trembler, et il s'abandonna à ce contact qui lui avait manqué depuis si longtemps, et aux douces paroles que Vash lui murmurait.

« Mon frère... Je te pardonne tout, parce que je voulais déjà te pardonner, avant même que tu te réveilles, avant même que tes paroles ne me fassent croire que c'était la dernière chose que tu voulais, mais je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à demander ton pardon aussi, pour ne pas t'avoir compris.»

C'était un de ces moments où Knives oubliait la complexité de sa relation avec son frère, et ne ressentait plus qu'un amour profond et sincère. Comment Vash pouvait-il lui pardonner si simplement? Pourquoi, alors que leurs idées étaient toujours totalement opposées, alors qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir, volontairement?  
_Alors que moi je n'ai pas pu..._  
Son regret n'avait jamais été aussi lourd que maintenant.  
La gentillesse de son frère le gênait presque. Il se sentait en quelque sorte inférieur à lui. Pour avoir voulu lui faire autant de mal. Mais pourtant...  
Mais pourtant c'est lui, Knives, qui avait raison!   
Il avait encore des choses déplaisantes à dire à Vash. Même si cela lui coutait beaucoup.

Il le repoussa gentiment.

« Ne me pardonne pas encore tout, Vash...  
Je m'excuse pour ta souffrance et pour avoir tenté de te tuer...  
Je peux aussi m'excuser pour la mort de Rem, même si je ne la voulais pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'excuser pour avoir voulu détruire les humains. Ni y renoncer.»

Voilà, c'était dit. Ce bref moment de bonheur, il l'avait gâché lui-même. Pour une autre de ces discussions stupides où aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait changer d'avis. Vash lui en voudrait. Ou aurait de la peine.  
Peu importe, il fallait qu'il le fasse, une fois de plus.  
Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, n'est-ce pas?

Vash le regardait... presque gentiment.  
« Knives, pourquoi détestes-tu les humains? »

Knives s'étouffa. Il faudrait donc tout recommencer à zéro?  
« Tu as encore besoin de poser la question? »

« Oui.»

« Les humains utilisent sans états d'âme ceux de notre espèce! Ils se font même souffrir entre eux. Ce sont des créatures inférieures! Ils sont stupides et incohérents.  
Même si je t'aime plus que tout, je ne peux pas renoncer à mes idéaux pour toi. Je me dégouterais. C'est toi que j'aime, pas nos soeurs dans les ampoules, mais je sais que je dois les aider quand même! »

  


Vash soupira intérieurement.   
Il devait convaincre son frère.  
Il savais que Knives brillait plus que lui pour ce qui était de l'argumentation rationnelle. Bien sur.  
Mais il lui avait promis d'essayer de le comprendre, n'est-ce pas?  
« Je suis aussi incohérent qu'eux, tu me l'as toujours dit... Ce n'est pas une question d'espèce.  
Et pour ce qui est de se faire souffrir entre eux, crois-tu donc que nous ne soyons pas fait souffrir l'un l'autre?  
Et toi-même, tu as tué des centrales lors de la chute...  
Penses-tu donc que tu sois en état de donner des leçons de morale?»

  


Knives serra les poings. Vash avait raison. Il lui répondait... sans parler de l'autre, et il avait raison, sur certains points. Mais ce n'était pas le point principal!  
« Mais ils utilisent nos soeurs! »

« Ils ne savent pas... Ceux d'aujourd'hui ont oublié comment fonctionnent les centrales. Il n'y a aucune volonté maligne...»

« Ce n'est même pas une question de cruauté, c'est dans leur nature! C'est elle qui est détestable! Ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans exploiter d'autres êtes vivants!  
Ils peuvent tuer des animaux tant qu'ils veulent, je ne suis pas comme toi à essayer de les en empêcher, mais qu'ils laissent ceux qui leurs sont supérieurs tranquilles! »

  


« Qui a crashé les vaisseaux sur une planète où les centrales leur sont indispensables pour vivre? »  
C'était un coup bas. Et cruel, en plus. Vash le regretta aussitôt après l'avoir dit. Mais Knives semblait calmé, plutôt que fâché.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, tu le sais bien...»

« Oui. Tu voulais tous les tuer. Tu les détestes... comment peux-tu les détester, tous indifféremment les une des autres? »  
_Comment après avoir connu Rem... non, j'ai dit que je ne lui parlerais plus d'elle_  
« Comment peux-tu détester une espèce entière? Juste pour des raisons... parce que tu trouves qu'ils sont inférieurs, selon des critères que je ne comprends même pas?»

  


_Je ne voulais pas tous les tuer, je t'aurais même laissé celle que tu aimais._  
Il était temps de dire la vérité, pensa Knives.  
Il était temps de se l'avouer à lui-même et de l'avouer à Vash.  
Celà lui semblait si clair maintenant.  
« Au début, je voulais juste les éliminer. Parce que c'était mieux pour nous, et peut-être pour eux aussi. Parce que certaines choses ne doivent jamais se reproduire.  
Je ne les détestais pas. Peut-être même avais-je un peu de pitié pour certains d'entre eux.  
Et puis ils t'ont volé à moi, et je n'ai pas pu leur pardonner ça. »

Knives put lire encore un air désolé sur le visage de son frère, désolé pour lui. Encore une fois, cela lui fit ressentir un bref instant de bonheur sans mélange.  
« Knives...  
Si je reste avec toi maintenant, oublieras-tu que tu les détestes? »

Il aurait été si facile de dire oui...  
« Je peux...  
Je peux oublier que je les déteste, mais pas ce qu'ils font!  
Ils me dégoutent, Vash... et pour les centrales... ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as décidé de tout donner aux humains que chacune d'entre elles aurait fait cette décision.  
Et même toi ils t'ont fait souffrir...  
Les cicatrices que tu as, ne détestes-tu pas ceux qui te les ont faites? »

« Ne m'utilise pas comme prétexte. Tout sauf ça. Je suis plus heureux avec eux que sans, et n'essaie même pas de prétendre le contraire.»

Knives baissa la tête. Bien sur. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.  
« Je vois...»

« Ils sont trop malheureux... Cette planète est trop dure. Ne peux-tu pas leur pardonner un peu, parce que tu en portes la responsabilité toi aussi? Peut-être.. peut-être quand ils auront trouvé une autre source d'énergie, ils n'auront plus besoin des centrales, et...»

« Vash!  
J'ai eu le temps d'étudier l'histoire des humains.  
Tu attribues le mal qu'ils font à la rudesse de cette planète, mais ce n'est pas vrai!   
La terre dont ils sont partis avait suffisamment de végétation pour nourrir tout le monde, et tout le monde n'y avait pas à manger et à boire, et les gens se tuaient plus encore qu'ici!  
Si les humains pouvaient faire leurs propres cultures, s'ils pouvaient utiliser les centrales pour autre chose que pour empêcher le sable de recouvrir leurs villes, ils les utiliseraient comme armes pour s'entretuer!  
Et c'est ce qui va arriver ici aussi, dès que leur technologie sera suffisamment avancée! »

« NON!  
Ce n'est pas possible! »  
Vash avait crié. Serait-ce possible qu'il soit vraiment ébranlé, pensa Knives? Est-il possible qu'il puisse croire ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce que je lui dis?

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Vash? » demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce.

Vash acquiesca d'un mouvement de tête. Knives reprit, de la même voix.  
« Tu ne le veux pas. Moi non plus...  
Me laisseras-tu les détruire si c'est ce qui arrive? »

La voix de Vash était hésitante, et emprunte d'une profonde tristesse.  
« Non.»

Knives renonça. Comment son frère pouvait-il être si pur et dire des choses aussi horribles? Comment pouvait-il seulement imaginer laisser faire des choses pareilles?   
« Que vas-tu faire alors? »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Je connais les enfants d'aujourd'hui. Ils me connaissent. Ils ne feraient pas des choses pareilles.»  
La voix de Vash avait retrouvé son assurance habituelle, qui pouvait ébranler même Knives. Même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Ils l'ont fait ailleurs, pensait-il. Et ils le referont partout où ils iront. Quelle sera la différence?  
Vash pensait-il que sa seule présence pourrait les faire changer?  
Vash était tellement parfait... Knives aurait sincèrement voulu croire que c'était vrai. Que ceux qui connaissaient son frère ne pouvaient que l'aimer. Même lui ne pouvait pas faire autrement, après tout.  
Mais ces stupides humains ne semblaient même pas être touchés.  
Sauf pour ce prêtre qu'il avait employé, à la rigueur.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.  
Une idée soudaine, et déplaisante, le frappa. Une culpabilité supplémentaire.   
July. Augusta. De bonnes opérations à la base, mais...  
_Je ne les ai pas aidés à te comprendre, pendant tout ce temps..._  
Knives se serra à nouveau dans les bras de son frère.

  


Vash était plutôt surpris par cette marque d'affection. Etant donné ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'attendait à... autre chose.

« Vash, les humains sont mauvais. Ne démens pas encore. Majoritairement mauvais. Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses les changer, les rendre meilleurs comme toi tu l'es, simplement en restant avec eux. Je ne peux pas le croire mais je veux le croire.»  
« Alors je vais rester avec toi un peu de temps... pour voir si ça a des chances de marcher... et puis pour être avec toi... si tu veux bien de moi.»

La stupéfaction de Vash monta d'un cran, mais il tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Mais bien sur, tu vas rester avec moi, Knives! »  
Vash avait repris son sourire le plus innocent et le plus adorable.  
« Tu m'aideras, n'est-ce pas? »

  


Knives fut choqué par cette proposition. Quelque chose au fond de lui hurlait que c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'on lui ait jamais proposé. Quelque chose qui resemblait à la fois à un dégoût profond et à la certitude d'être la créature de l'univers la moins adaptée pour ce genre de choses. Mais il ne put que répondre.  
« Je ne sais pas.  
Mais je te protègerai, si jamais ils sont trop stupides pour comprendre.»

  


Vash tressaillit en comprenant le sens de cette dernière phrase.  
« Ne tue plus personne. S'il te plait.»

  


« Tant que je resterai avec toi...  
Tant que ta vie ne sera pas en danger...  
Je n'en tuerai plus. »  
Cela lui coutait de faire une telle promesse. Mais il avait décidé qu'il avait déjà suffisamment torturé son frère si innocent, et qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de recommencer.  
Et pour cette même raison, il ne rajoutait pas la phrase qui aurait précisé sa pensée.  


_Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour les aimer de quelque manière que ce soit._

Les bras de Vash se nouèrent à nouveau autour de lui, dans un élan de reconnaissance, et Knives se sentit paralysé une fois de plus.

Il avait renoncé à tout ce qui l'avait poussé jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce que serait son avenir. De jusqu'à quand il pourrait supporter de laisser une seconde chance à ces humains, juste pour être avec son frère.   
Il avait perdu quelque chose d'important.  
Et contre toute pensée rationnelle...  
Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis plus de cent ans.

FIN


End file.
